Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and a display device, and in particular to a backlight module and a display device capable of preventing blue light leaks from the edge of the display.
Description of the Related Art
To raise the color saturation of a liquid crystal display for better image quality, a manufacturer in this field has proposed an approach which applies a film called Quantum Dot Enhancement Film (QDEF) to a backlight module consisting of blue LEDs. Quantum dot enhancement film has a plurality of quantum dot phosphors of different sizes to convert the incident blue light to light having different wavelengths. Thereby, the spectrum of white light mixed from the light having different wavelengths is wider such that the color saturation of the display is higher.
In the backlight module, four edges of the quantum dot enhancement film formed on the surface of a light guiding plate should keep a predetermined distance away from the frame surrounding the light guiding plate to prevent compressive deformation due to thermal expansion. However, a portion of blue light is emitted from the gap without passing through the quantum dot enhancement film such that the user could become conscious of blue light leaks from the four edges of the display.
In view of this problem, the invention provides a backlight module and a display device reducing blue light leaks from the edges of the display for a better visual experience.